icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Juzda
William Juzda (October 29, 1920 - February 17, 2008) was a Canadian professional ice hockey defencemen from Winnipeg, Manitoba. He played with the Toronto Maple Leafs and New York Rangers of the National Hockey League and won Stanley Cups with the Leafs in 1949 and 1951. Although not a prolific goal scorer Juzda built a reputation as one of hockey's hardest hitters. Early years and pre-war NHL career Juzda began his hockey career in the Manitoba Junior Hockey League with the Elmwood Maple Leafs and Kenora Thistles helping the Thistles earn a trip to the Memorial Cup final in 1940. He was called up by the New York Rangers during the 1940-41 season but spent a good part of the year with their AHL affiliate, the Philadelphia Rockets. He appeared in 45 games with the Rangers during the 1941-42 season. Juzda put his NHL career on hold when he volunteered for World War II service with the Royal Canadian Air Force (R.C.A.F.). He maintained his connection with hockey by playing for the R.C.A.F. hockey team in the Winnipeg National Defense Hockey League (WNDHL). NHL career after WWII At the conclusion of the war, Juzda was discharged from military service and he returned to hockey full time. He joined the New Haven Ramblers of the AHL and was re-signed by the New York Rangers in time for the 1946 season. He would appear in another 137 games with the Rangers before being traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs in a multi-player deal in time for the 1947 season. With the Leafs, Juzda would win his two Stanley Cups in 1949 and 1951 playing alongside legendary Leaf team mates that included Ted "Teeder" Kennedy, Bill Barilko and Howie Meeker. He appeared in a total of 211 games with the Leafs. He left the NHL after the 1952 season. Career after the NHL Juzda played for the Pittsburgh Hornets of the AHL in 1952 and earned an AHL 2nd team All-Star selection. In 1953 he returned to Winnipeg to play for the Winnipeg Maroons for ten seasons making two Allan Cup final appearances. The Maroons toured Czechoslovakia where hockey veterans still refer to a bone-rattling body check as a “Juzda”. Also in the mid-fifties Juzda had brief stops with Intermediate hockey clubs, the Brandon Wheat Kings and the Pine Falls Paper Kings. While Juzda officially retired from hockey after 1963, he played old-timers’ hockey well into his 70’s. Juzda coached hockey from levels midget to senior. Until his death, Juzda resided in Winnipeg, MB and still wore his Stanley Cup Ring from the 1948–1949 season. He was inducted into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame and Museum in 1992. He died on February 17, 2008. Career Statistics Playing Coaching Awards & Achievements *Turnbull Cup Manitoba Junior Hockey League Championship (1940) *Abbott Cup Western Canada Junior Hockey Championship (1940) *Pattison Cup Winnipeg Senior Services Hockey League (1943) *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1948 & 1949) *Stanley Cup National Hockey League Championship (1949 & 1951) *'AHL Second All-Star Team (1953)' *Pattison Cup Manitoba Senior Hockey League Championship (1954) *McKenzie Trophy Big Six Intermediate Hockey League Championship (1955 & 1957) *McDiarmid Shield Manitoba Intermediate A Hockey Championship (1955 & 1957) *Edmonton Journal Trophy Western Canada Intermediate Championship (1955 & 1957) *'BSIHL Second All-Star Team (1957)' *Patton Cup Western Canada Senior Hockey Championship (1961 & 1963) *'Honoured Member' of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Video An incredible video featuring the 1951 off-season activities of 15 NHL players in the days when most worked during the summer. Brief, excellent game footage of each is shown. Players featured are Ted Lindsay, Johnny Peirson, Bill Mosienko, Bill Gadsby, Bill Juzda, Leo Reise, Jack Gelineau, Edgar Laprade, Doug and Max Bentley, Chuck Rayner, Gus Mortson, Pentti Lund, Glen Harmon, Elmer Lach. Canadian Cameo, Hockey Stars' Summer (1951) External Links * *Bill Juzda's biography at Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Born in 1920 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Elmwood Maple Leafs players Category:Kenora Thistles players Category:Philadelphia Ramblers (AHL) players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Buffalo Bisons players Category:Providence Reds players Category:New Haven Ramblers players Category:Pittsburgh Hornets players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Brandon Wheat Kings (BSIHL) players Category:Winnipeg Warriors players Category:Pine Falls Paper Kings (BSIHL) players Category:Winnipeg Maroons players Category:Retired in 1963 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:St. Boniface Canadiens coaches Category:Winnipeg Maroons coaches Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster Category:Dead in 2008 Category:Winnipeg RCAF Bombers players